Plastic devices which rely solely upon screw torque to secure a source of LED light, e.g., a LED light engine or a LED light module, to a surface of a heat sink are known in the art. Such known plastic devices, however, fail to provide a suitable force upon the source or LED light or provide for an even engagement between the source of LED light and the surface of the heat sink, whether when initially used or over time due to degradation of the plastic material.